Such electronic assemblies can especially be provided for an application in electronic control devices, for example in driving dynamics regulators, ESP systems or ABS regulators. Depending on the application purpose, with such assemblies an unacceptably high loss power dissipation could arise in the assembly due to faulty components such as switching transistors for example, due to circuit board short circuits, or due to water penetration. In severe cases, this power dissipation could lead to the total destruction of the circuit board.